The U.S. is in the midst of an opioid epidemic. Medication Assisted Treatment (MAT) has proven to be efficacious, yet there are challenges for individuals seeking to access MAT. Various databases of MAT providers exist, but they are of limited usefulness as many providers are unlisted and many databases are out of date and lack relevant information such as whether the provider is currently accepting patients and length of wait times to be seen.